


Accidentally In Love

by ReadTheWords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadTheWords/pseuds/ReadTheWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is the witness to a road accident, and when he goes to help the victim other things start to fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not expert in these things, but this idea wouldn't go away. So here it is.

Steve’s day off was going well. After working through his to-do list he stopped for lunch at his favourite diner, deciding to live a little and order dessert as well, finally getting to try Annabelle’s famous key-lime pie. It was as delicious as advertised. As he sipped his coffee, his phone buzzed.  
  
_Bucky: hows the day off going_  
_Steve: Crossed everything off my to-do list. :)_  
_Bucky: only you would use your day off to do stuff and not chill out_  
_Steve: That’s what tonight is for. We’re still on, right?_  
_Bucky: hell yeah_  
_Steve: Great. Should I bring anything?_  
_Bucky: you staying the night_  
_Steve: If that’s okay?_  
_Bucky: then bring beer_  
_Steve: I can bring beer even if I don’t stay the night, you know?_  
_Bucky: yeah but it feels weird drinking your beer when you dont_  
_Steve: If you say so. I thought you’d be happy at the free beer either way. :P_  
_Bucky: punk_  
_Steve: Jerk._  
  
Steve smirked as he pocketed his phone and finished his coffee. The ‘Punk/Jerk’ response had been their standard since high school; a way of saying ‘I love you man’ without having to endure the judgement of their high-school peers. Now it was a short-hand for ‘goodbye’, ‘see you later’ and ‘take care’. It ended conversations with simplicity and ease, and they probably used it far too much, but Steve felt he knew exactly what Bucky was saying each time he used it.  
  
If only Steve’s relationships worked out so well. Peggy had been his best girl, and if things had worked out he was sure he’d have married her. Things changed when she got a promotion that required her to move back to England. Steve loved her, but Brooklyn was his home, his life, and after Bucky’s accident, Steve wanted to stay close to his friend. Peggy had understood and they parted on amicable terms. But sometimes Steve missed her, missed having someone to do things with. Hanging out with Bucky and Nat was nice, or drinking with the fire station guys, but having someone to come home to? Steve missed that, wanted that.  
  
He tipped his waitress well, giving her a smile as he left. Outside it was a gloriously sunny day, only a few wisps of cloud in the sky. Steve stretched his arms out before he climbed onto his bike. There were a few hours left before he had to head over to Bucky’s place. Maybe he’d drive to a park and sketch for a while.  
  
Further down the road, he stopped at a cross-road junction as the light turned red. It was a quiet road, only two other vehicles in sight. One, to his left, was a sleek, black Jaguar F-Type Coupé. Steve whistled in admiration as it revved and pulled forward.  
  
Something in Steve’s gut made him turn his head towards the oncoming road. A delivery truck was barrelling towards the lights, and was showing no sign of stopping. Steve’s eyes went wide and it felt like his heart stopped as he realised what was inevitably going to happen, and how powerless he was to stop it.  
  
Time slowed as the truck ran the light. The Jag driver slammed on his breaks and tried to turn out of the way, but it was too late. The truck’s tyres screeched as it crashed straight into the Jag. The sound of crunching metal filled the air. The truck and car skidded across the intersection until they collided with a street light and came to a shuddering halt.  
  
The silence that followed was deafening.  
  
Steve jumped off his bike without hesitation, kicking down the kickstand and pulling out his phone. Around him bystanders stood in shock, but Steve’s years instincts had meant he was always the first to react.  
  
He dialled 911 so fast he thought his thumb might fly off.  
  
“911, what’s your emergency?” the operator asked calmly.  
  
“This is Steve Rogers of Ladder Company 49. I’ve just witnessed a two vehicle collision at the corner of Nostrand and Avenue M. Send immediate support,” Steve called, as he ran over to the crash site.  
  
“Help is on the way,” the operator said.  
  
“Thanks,” Steve replied, cutting the call.  
  
He climbed up to the cab of the truck and looked in. The inside reeked of alcohol and was littered with empty beer cans. Steve felt his blood boil. The driver was groaning, and his face was covered with blood, but he was clearly alive. Lucky bastard.  
  
Leaving the truck driver Steve went to check the car. The truck had hit it on what should have been the driver’s side, but when he checked Steve was relieved, and a little confused, to see the driver on the right hand side of the car. It was a good thing too as the left side had been crushed completely.  
  
Steve went to the side and pulled the door open. The door protested and he barely managed to get enough space to lean in.  
  
The driver was a man in his early thirties, with dark black hair slicked back and a thin, pale face. His suit, like his face, was bloodied, hands resting limply in his lap. There was a mobile phone ringing somewhere in the passenger side foot-well. Steve hoped to God that the driver hadn’t been using it. Using your mobile was as bad a drink driving as far as he was concerned.  
  
“Sir,” Steve said softly, resisting the urge to reach out and gently shake the man. “Sir, can you hear me?”  
  
For a solid minute there was no response, and Steve felt a pit in his stomach that he was looking at a dead man. Then the man took a shuddering breath and twitched.  
  
“Sir?” Steve said. “My name is Steve Rogers. Can you tell me if you’re in any pain?” It seemed like a stupid question but Steve needed to know details.  
  
“…What…” the man rasped, blinking slowly.  
  
“You’ve been in an accident. Are you hurt?” Steve asked slowly, pushing the door to give him room to kneel beside the man, mindful of the shards of glass on the floor. The door hinge resisted but shifted just enough.  
  
The man tilted his head a little to look in Steve’s direction. His eyes were a stunning shade of green and Steve’s breath caught in his throat.  
  
_Get a grip Rogers, now is not the time._  
  
“What’s your name?” Steve asked.  
  
The man cleared his throat. “Loki,” he said.  
  
“Okay, Loki,” Steve said, taking a deep breath. Loki seemed sluggish, which had Steve worried about a head injury. “Can you feel your arms and legs?”  
  
“Yes, they hurt a lot,” Loki said. “I can’t move them though…Am I paralysed?”  
  
Steve could hear the panic in his voice. “The paramedics will be here soon and they’ll help with that,” Steve said. “Try not to move too much, okay?”  
  
“I…I’m scared,” Loki whimpered, his hands twitching in his lap.  
  
“They’re on their way,” Steve reassured him. “Until then, you’ve got me.” He placed his hand gently on Loki’s lower arm. “I’ll stay with you.”  
  
Loki let out a shaky breath. “Thank you…um?”  
  
“Steve.”  
  
“Steve…The other driver?”  
  
Steve scowled. “Don’t worry about him. He’s alive. This was his fault, not yours.”  
  
“Okay,” Loki nodded, grimacing as he did.  
  
“Don’t move too much,” Steve said. “You might…”  
  
He let the sentence hang in the air, the threat of paralysis was high, given the impact and Loki’s injuries. Where were hell the paramedics?  
  
The phone started ringing again, which drew both Loki and Steve’s attention.  
  
“Please tell me you weren’t using that while driving,” Steve said, instantly regretting it. Lecturing an injured man in his car? Pure class.  
  
“God, no,” Loki said, scowling. “I’m already late, why make it worse?” He sighed and closed his eyes. “My father will assume I’ve done this on purpose.”  
  
“He wouldn’t’?” Steve asked, aghast at the idea.  
  
“I wouldn’t put it past Odin,” Loki huffed, shifting.  
  
Steve patted Loki’s arm. “I’m sure he’ll be glad you’re okay. Now you really must keep still,” Steve instructed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Loki said, groaning again. “It hurts so bad, and my head feels fuzzy.”  
  
Fuzzy was not good. Steve needed to keep him awake.  
  
“Tell me about yourself,” Steve said.  
  
“You first,” Loki begged, closing his eyes.  
  
“Not much to tell. Brooklyn boy, born and bred. Seven years military service straight out of high school,” Steve said, shrugging as he summed up his life in less than thirty words. Was that sad?  
  
“Ooh-rah,” Loki winked.  
  
“I wasn’t a Marine,” Steve smiled.  
  
“Neither was my brother, but I still say it to him too. All the time. Drives him mad,” Loki chuckled.  
  
Steve laughed too, imagining the situation between the two brothers. He’d bet Loki was the younger one.  
  
Loki’s chuckle turned into a cough, and a small amount of blood trickled down from his mouth onto his chin.  
  
“Your turn,” Steve said, tearing his eyes away from the blood and back to Loki’s dazzling eyes.  
  
“English boarding school educated, now a Psychology professor at NYU.”  
  
“Wow, so you’re the smart one then?”  
  
“The Ph.D. at the end of my name would suggest so,” Loki gave him a smile and despite the blood, it was a gorgeous one.  
  
Steve smirked and his mouth started moving before his brain caught up. “So you’ve got brains and looks?”  
  
Loki went very still and Steve felt his heart stop. What was wrong with him? Was he so lonely and pathetic that he was now hitting on car crash victims?  
  
“I’m so sorry,” he said quickly before Loki could say anything, looking down at his shoes. “I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have said that.”  
  
“It’s a little odd,” Loki said.  
  
Steve huffed a laugh. “That’s an understatement. I’m not normally like this, I promise.”  
  
“Would you think me odd if…I was flattered?” Loki whispered.  
  
Steve looked up and saw Loki staring right at him. His green eyes were sparkling even more as he smirked. Steve blushed and shook his head.  
  
“Good,” Loki smiled. “It’s been a long time since anyone has flirted with me.”  
  
“Really? I can’t believe that,” Steve said.  
  
“I barely have time for my family,” Loki said sadly. “There’s no way a relationship can survive my demanding schedule.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” Steve sighed.  
  
“You know, I once dated a guy who called me ‘emotionally distant’ and ‘needy’. Impressive I could be both at once, wouldn’t you say?”  
  
Steve chuckled. “My last partner said I was overbearing because I liked to cook them meals and send them funny pictures of thing I’d found.”  
  
“Sounds delightful. Pictures of what?”  
  
Steve shrugged. “I don’t know, just funny or cute pictures.”  
  
“So pictures of cats?”  
  
“I’m more of a dog person to be honest,” Steve said.  
  
“Hmmm…I’ll let you off because you have a nice smile,” Loki said.  
  
Steve laughed, “Why thank you.”  
  
Loki tried to shift again and Steve quickly placed a hand on his chest and applied the lightest amount of pressure he could.  
  
“It won’t be much longer now,” Steve said, not sure who he was trying to soothe more at this point.  
  
“So,” Loki said, exhaling shakily, “when you’re not hanging out with car crash victims, what do you do for fun?”  
  
“I’m usually hanging out with my buddy Bucky. We watch baseball and I let him whinge about work.”  
  
“Sounds riveting,” Loki smirked, closing his eyes.  
  
“The whinging or the baseball?”  
  
“Both,” Loki snorted.  
  
“I bet you’ve never been to a baseball game before,” Steve said.  
  
“You’ve be right. I can’t imagine anything worse.”  
  
“Then I need to take you to one and prove you wrong.”  
  
Loki opened a single eye and regarded Steve. “Are you asking me out?”  
  
“I am, though maybe we’ll go somewhere you’d like more first.”  
  
“Oh? Like where?” Loki opened both eyes now.  
  
“Maybe…an art gallery?”  
  
Loki’s eyebrows rose.  
  
“What? Am I wrong?”  
  
“No…I’m just…”  
  
“Surprised I’d like to go to an art gallery? I like to draw, I like art.”  
  
Loki chuckled. “You are full of surprises.”  
  
“Good, I have a feeling I’ll need to keep you on your toes.”  
  
Loki smiled and closed his eyes again. Steve was getting very concerned; Loki was struggling to keep his eyes open and this was not a good sign. Then he heard the sound he had been longing to hear. The sound of sirens heading their way.  
  
“Oh thank God,” Steve breathed, the relief taking a weight off his shoulders. “Loki, the paramedics are here.”  
  
Loki opened his eyes but he didn’t show any sign of acknowledging what Steve had said. When he did speak, his voice was slow. “I used to go to galleries…with my mother. Thor would never go…my father was…too busy. I stopped going too…I don’t remember why. She never…complains but I know…she misses it…” Tears gathered in the corners of Loki’s eyes. “I’m a terrible son. Now I’ve ruined her birthday.”  
  
“Hey,” Steve soothed, reaching out to wipe the tears before they fell. “This wasn’t your fault. She’ll just be happy you’re alive.”  
  
“I’ll be a better son,” Loki said. “When this is over…if I live…”  
  
Steve stared in shock. “Loki, you’ll be fine. Okay?”  
  
Loki nodded once, so minutely that Steve wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it.  
  
Suddenly there were voices behind him. Steve turned to see a police officer and two paramedics. He reluctantly let go of Loki and stood up, sniffing and wiping his hands on his trousers.  
  
“You the fire guy that called this in?” asked the officer.  
  
Steve nodded and turned to the paramedics. “His name is Loki. He can feel his arms and legs but can’t move them. He was in a lot of pain, and he’s started to get really sluggish and unfocussed. I kept him awake as long as I could but…”  
  
The female paramedic touched his arm. “We’ll take care of him, don’t worry.”  
  
Steve nodded again and allowed the officer to lead him aside so the paramedics could get to work helping Loki. The officer took him to the corner where Steve could see the police had cordoned off the area. There was an officer standing beside his abandoned bike.  
  
“That’s mine,” Steve said to the officer with him.  
  
The officer nodded. “Hey Joe, leave it! Belongs to this guy,” he shouted, before turning to Steve. “I’m Officer Norton. You are?”  
  
“Steve. Steve Rogers,” Steve said absently as he turned back to the car. He watched one of the paramedics rush back to the ambulance and bring around the gurney.  
  
_Please be alright,_ he thought.  
  
“The truck driver…I saw it all. He’s been drinking. I…” Steve said, unable to tear his eyes away from the car.  
  
Officer Norton placed a hand on Steve shoulder. “We’ve already got him. He’s not coherent enough to being talking yet.” Officer Norton scowled.  
  
Steve felt sick and helpless. The minutes ticked by as the paramedics dealt with Loki and it seemed like a lifetime before they were wheeling him on the gurney into the back of the ambulance. Steve watched the ambulance drive away until it was gone from sight and he could no longer hear the sirens. He slumped against the wall as Officer Norton came over to speak to him.  
  
“I’ll get your statement later,” he said, handing Steve a bottle of water. “You look exhausted.”  
  
“Thanks,” Steve said, chugging down the water, and using the last of it to rinse the blood off his hands as best he could. “Do you know where they’ve taken him?”  
  
“New York Methodist’s closest,” Officer Norton replied.  
  
“Right,” Steve nodded, leaning his head back against the wall.  
  
Officer Norton patted his shoulder and went off to interview a few other people, leaving Steve to his thoughts. Thoughts about how much he'd enjoyed talking to Loki and how he wished they’d met under different circumstances, though the likelihood of that was impossible given their jobs and lifestyles. He felt guilty for feeling grateful that the accident had brought them together. God, Loki had to survive. Steve hadn’t felt so drawn to anyone since Peggy…  
  
The sound of a ringing phone pulled him out of his musing. Loki’s phone. Without thinking he was up and climbing into the wreckage of the car. There was blood on the driver’s seat and it seeped into the knees of Steve’s trousers. He ignored that as he fished around in the foot-well until he found the phone, a picture of a grinning, bearded blonde man filling up the screen.  
  
Steve clicked answer and held the phone to his ear.  
  
“He-“  
  
“Loki, what the hell? Where the fuck are you? Father is furious right now, and mother is sitting there with that look on her face. You know the one - that fake, forced smile. She keeps telling us how it’s fine. It’s not fine. It’s her birthday goddammit and you can’t even take the time to…”  
  
“Sir, this isn’t Loki,” Steve said.  
  
“What? Who the hell are you? Why do you have my brother’s phone?” The voice on the other end of the phone was so loud Steve had to pull the phone away for a moment.  
  
“Sir, calm down please. Your brother was in a car accident,” Steve said.  
  
“What? When?”  
  
“About half an hour ago. He’s been taken to New York Methodist Hospital. He’s alive, but I suggest you and your parents head over there right away.”  
  
“Fuck. Alright, thank you.”  
  
The phone call ended and Steve looked sadly at the phone. Giving news like that over the phone was never good, or ideal, but he knew that if the worst happened, he was giving Loki’s family the best chance to be with him.  
  
He tossed the phone back into the car and went to look for Officer Norton.  
  
“I’d like to go please,” he said wearily. “Here’s my number, call me for my statement.” He scrawled his name and number on a piece of scrap paper.  
  
“Sure thing,” Officer Norton said, taking the paper with a smile. “Drive safe.”  
  
Steve nodded and returned to his bike. Mechanically he got on and started the engine, turning and driving back down the road.  
  
He found himself parked outside Bucky and Nat’s building without any memory of actually heading that way. He knew he should be concerned but all he wanted, needed, to do was get in and talk to Bucky.  
  
As he climbed the stairs to the fourth floor, an old lady was leaving her apartment on the third floor. She spotted him, shrieked and slammed the door. Steve looked down and saw just how much blood was on him. He thought of Loki and his heart stopped. He raced up the remaining stairs and pounded on the door.  
  
“What?” shouted Bucky’s voice from the other side of the door. Footsteps pounded across to the door which was yanked open. “Who the…Steve?” Bucky’s eyes went wide. “Steve, what the fuck happened to you?”  
  
“Language,” Steve mumbled, his heart not really in it.  
  
“Jesus Christ, get in here,” Bucky said, grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him into the apartment and slamming the door. “What the hell happened to you?”  
  
“It’s not my blood,” Steve said.  
  
Bucky stared for a moment. “…That doesn’t really answer my question.”  
  
“There was a car accident…It’s…his blood,” Steve felt his voice break a little. There was so much blood in the car. Was he…?  
  
“Alright, first things first,” Bucky said, putting on his Sergeant voice. Steve hadn’t heard that in a long time. “Clothes in the machine, you in the shower. Talk comes after.”  
  
Steve nodded mutely and allowed Bucky to steer him into the guest bedroom where he could strip and shower.  
  
The hot water was a blessing, washing away not just the blood but some of the fear about Loki’s well-being. The paramedics and doctors would take care of Loki, he would be fine. Right? Steve just wished there was a way he could know for certain.  
  
He dried off and went back into the guest bedroom. There was a pair of sweats and a t-shirt left on the bed for him. Steve dressed quickly. When he opened the bedroom door he heard Bucky talking to someone.  
  
“…Yeah, he said there was a car accident. I don’t think he was involved…He’s really shaken Nat. I’ve not seen him like this since…Yeah…If you can…The sooner the better…Alright, love you too.”  
  
Steve heard Bucky sigh.  
  
“Sorry Buck,” Steve said, making Bucky spin suddenly.  
  
“What are you sorry for?”  
  
“I…Turning up like this.”  
  
Bucky breathed out through his nose. “Alright punk, sit down. Let’s talk.”  
  
While Steve went to sit on the couch, Bucky went into the kitchen. He returned with a two bottles of beer, handing one to Steve and opening the other for himself. He sat beside  
Steve and looked at him.  
  
“What happened?” Bucky asked.  
  
Steve took a sip of beer and began to talk. He talked about the accident, about talking to Loki, about how much they bonded, and how frightened he was that Loki was dead.  
“Damn Stevie,” Bucky breathed, shaking his head and putting his empty bottle on the coffee table.  
  
“I know,” Steve sighed, slumping in his seat.  
  
“I mean…Damn…”  
  
“You’re not helping Buck.”  
  
“Sorry, Stevie, but…”  
  
“I swear if you say damn once more I’ll tell Nat what really happened in Amersterdam,” Steve threatened.  
  
“Oh?” said a female voice from behind them, making both men freeze and look at each other like two rabbits that had heard the snap of a twig. “What happened?”  
  
They turned in unison, slowly so as to make no sudden movements. Natasha was standing in the hallway holding a bag of Chinese food, and smirking.  
  
“Nothing, nothing, right Steve?” Bucky looked to Steve, who knew better than to answer.  
  
“Mmm-hmmm,” Nat said, in a tone that suggested the conversation wasn’t over. She walked around the sofa, leaning down to kiss Bucky on the top of his head, and putting the bag of Chinese food on the coffee table.  
  
“Did you find out anything?” Bucky asked, making Steve sit up.  
  
Natasha nodded. “Sort of, but you’d be better seeing this first.” She reached for the TV remote, flicking through the channels until she came to the news. She picked up a carton of chow mein and began to eat, her eyes flicking between the screen and Steve.  
  
The local news was talking about a recent spate of racist graffiti appearing near historic monuments, and the police appeal for more information.  
  
“…Nat? I don’t see what this…” Steve began to say.  
  
“Hush,” Natasha said, pointing at him with her chopsticks. “Just wait.”  
  
Steve turned back to the screen.  
  
The blonde news anchor finished the graffiti segment and adjusted her papers.  
  
“ _Earlier today the son of prominent judge Justice Odin Borson was admitted to New York Methodist Hospital following a shocking collision in Brooklyn…_ ”  
  
Steve stared. The image on the screen cut away to the crash site he had been standing in hours before. Then in the top right corner, a picture of Loki flashed up.  
  
“No fucking way,” he heard Bucky breathe.  
  
“ _Loki Odinson, aged 32, was on his way to celebrate his mother’s birthday when a drunk driver failed to stop at a red light. Witnesses have spoken about the terrible incident._ ”  
  
The images changed to a woman talking to a reporter at the scene, but Steve wasn’t listening to the words. All he could think was that the reporter hadn’t said if Loki was alive or not. Steve was sure his heart had stopped. He definitely felt like he’d stopped breathing.  
  
The voice-over continued.  
  
“ _Moments ago a spokesperson for the family had this to say._ ”  
  
There was a tall, black man standing in front of a crowd of reporters.  
  
“ _On behalf of Justice Borson and his family, we would like to thank everyone for their support in this difficult time. What should have been a day of joy and celebration has been tainted by the selfish act of a stranger. Mr Odinson is currently in a stable and no longer critical condition, thanks to the work of the paramedics and the staff here at New York Methodist Hospital. The family would also like to extend their thanks to a passer-by, known only as Steve…_ ”  
  
At that Bucky practically choked on his drink.  
  
“ _…for staying with Mr Odinson until the paramedics arrived. This was the act of a good Samaritan and the family would like for Steve to come forward, that they may thank him in person. In the meantime the family has asked for privacy so that Mr Odinson can recover as quickly as possible. Thank you._ ”  
  
The reporters began to hound the lawyer with questions but Steve heard none of it.  
  
Loki was alive. He was alive. Steve couldn’t help the relieved laugh that bubbled out of him. Bucky looked at him like he’d gone insane, Natasha just raised one eyebrow and continued to eat.  
  
The news continued with something else, prompting Steve to sit up and turn the TV off.  
  
“He’s okay,” Steve said, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
“Damn Steve,” Bucky said, punching him in the arm. “You saved some important ass today.”  
  
Natasha finally put down her food. “Not just ‘some important ass’. Do you bozos even know who Justice Borson is?”  
  
Both Steve and Bucky shook their heads.  
  
Natasha sighed. “Why am I not surprised?” She muttered. “Justice Borson is the judge who got stabbed in the eye by a psychopath during a court case. Wears an eye-patch,” she said, demonstrating by covering one of her eyes as though she thought the two of them were such idiots that they wouldn’t know what she meant.  
  
“Wait, he’s the eye-patch judge?” Bucky said. “The one you’ve told me about?”  
  
Natasha nodded.  
  
Bucky let out a low whistle. “He’s a notoriously tough judge, right?”  
  
“The toughest,” Nat said. “Rumour has it that some lawyers reject cases if they hear he’s presiding.”  
  
“And you saved his son,” Bucky said, jostling Steve with glee.  
  
“I didn’t ‘save’ him Buck. I just stayed with him.”  
  
“Well sounds like they appreciate it either way. You need to get your ass down there. Give sleeping beauty a kiss. And by the way, he’s not bad looking is he? No wonder you fell hard and fast. You know, you should-hmph!”  
  
Natasha smacked Bucky in the face with a pillow and Steve was grateful for the chance to stop and collect his thoughts. Of course he wanted to go down and see Loki, but would they actually let him in? His father sounded terrifying.  
  
“Steve,” Natasha said gently. “Go and get some rest. You can go to the hospital tomorrow. We’ll go with you, if you’d like. For morale support.” She gave him a look that suggested she knew exactly what she’d been thinking. She was good at that.  
  
Steve gave her a smile. “Thanks Nat,” he said getting up to give her a hug. She didn’t stand so he had to awkwardly lean down, and he was sure she’d done that on purpose; make him work for it.  
  
“What, don’t I get a thanks?” Bucky asked, finally peeling the pillow off his face.  
  
“Of course you do Buck,” Steve said, pulling his friend up into a tight embrace. “I appreciate this, you know. You’re the best.”  
  
Bucky patted Steve on the back. “He’s fine, okay? Get some sleep so you don’t look like death warmed up when he sees you. He’s probably got enough to worry about. I would know.”  
  
Steve swallowed, memories of visiting Bucky in hospital after his amputation. “Alright, I’ll try.”  
  
“Don’t try, punk, do.”  
  
“Jerk,” Steve said with a smile, wishing Bucky and Natasha a good night.  
  
He went into the guest room and climbed into bed, feeling calm for the first time in several hours. Lunch at the diner seemed to be a lifetime ago, and Steve felt so changed by it. And he needed to see Loki. Just like after Bucky’s accident, he wouldn’t believe Loki was alive and well until he saw it with his own eyes. He vowed that no matter how scary Loki’s father was, he was going to the hospital and he was going to see Loki. In the darkness he thought about Loki’s green eyes, and his grin, and he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if Loki's injuries aren't correct or normal for this kind of accident - I'm no medical expert! It's just for the drama!

It was two days before he had a chance to visit Loki. Natasha drove him to the hospital in the evening after his shift at the fire station. He didn’t tell anyone, except his chief, about what happened. He just wanted to get through the days and get to the hospital.

Bucky called shotgun, but Steve didn’t mind. He sat in the back, his legs twitching nervously as he stared out the window at the passing scenery and tried not to see Natasha watching him in the rear-view mirror.

He was planning what he was going to say and do when he got there. He would probably have to speak Loki’s parents first, and that was scaring him more than anything. Specifically Loki’s father. Bucky, in his infinite wisdom, had decided to look up Justice Borson and share the information over breakfast while Natasha was showering. Now, even though he’d never even gotten so much as a parking ticket, Steve was terrified of facing Justice Borson.

They were pulling up to the hospital car park before Steve was truly ready. He let out a long breath. Natasha turned off the car and both she and Bucky turned in their seats to face Steve.

“You ready, punk?” Bucky asked.

“Not really,” Steve said. “But I’ve got to do it. I want to see he’s okay.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Nat asked.

“Yeah, we’ll come hold your hand as you face Big Bad Borson,” Bucky joked, wiggling his fingers and making a ‘scary’ face.

Nat pushed his face away and looked at Steve with a serious expression.

“All jokes aside, if you want us as back-up, just say,” she said gently.

Steve smiled, grateful for their support. “Thanks, guys, but I think it might be best if I go alone.”

“Alright,” Nat said. “But remember, we’re a phone call away if you need us!”

“Yeah, just text SOS, and we’ll come to save you,” Bucky said. “Remind them that you’re a hero!”

Nat punched Bucky in the shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You’re an idiot,” she said.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot,” Bucky smirked.

Natasha smiled and stroked his chin.

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it,” he said, getting out of the car.

“Go get your lovebird,” Bucky called after him.

Steve laughed and felt some of the tension leave his shoulder as he walked into the hospital. Trust Bucky to know just what to say. He was glad Bucky was so happy with Nat. After hiss accident, and losing his arm, Bucky had, understandably, fallen into a depressive spiral. Nothing Steve had done had helped, until he had managed to drag Bucky to a bar, under the guise of helping Steve meet women. Bucky couldn’t resist the urge to play wingman and fate had made sure that Nat had chosen that night to go out with friends. They had been drawn to each other almost instantly.

And Steve got his friend back.

Back in the present, Steve approached the reception desk. The pretty blonde behind the desk smiled at him. He smiled back and swallowed down the nerves at what he was about to do.

“Hello, I’m looking for Loki Odinson,” he said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman filling in some paperwork at the desk look over at him and he felt even more nervous.

“Are you family?” the receptionist asked.

“Uh, no…I’m…”

“I’m sorry, sir, but only family are being allowed to visit Mr Odinson right now.”

“Oh, but I’m Steve,” Steve said, feeling ridiculous even as he said it. “I’m the one who…helped him.”

“I’m really sorry…” the receptionist said, only to be interrupted by a soft voice.

“Excuse me,” a woman said, and as Steve turned he realised it was the woman who had been watching him. She was an older lady, with gentle wrinkles and soft eyes, greying blonde hair and a kind smile. “You are Steve?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve nodded.

The woman stared at him for a moment and then, to Steve’s complete surprise, pulled him into an embrace.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice trembling against his shoulder. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Steve didn’t know what to do; it felt wrong to return the hug so he left his arms dangling awkwardly at his side as the woman continued to thank him over and over. There was no doubt in Steve’s mind who this woman was.

“You must be Loki’s mom,” he said.

The woman laughed once and pulled away, though she kept a hold of Steve’s arms. There were faint glimmers of tears in her eyes, but she continued to smile at him.

“I am,” she said. “You may call me Frigga.”

“Nice to meet you,” Steve said. “Sorry it couldn’t be under nicer circumstances…”

“He is alive,” Frigga said. “That is all that matters. Now, I guess you would like to see him?”

“If I may?” Steve said. “I’d just like to see he’s okay with my own eyes.”

Frigga nodded, and let go of Steve’s arms for a moment, before hooking her arm through one of his.

“He’ll be pleased to see you too,” she said, leading him away from the reception area and into the main hospital corridor. “When he woke up and asked for you, none of us knew who you were. But he told us what you did and I…I know I have said it a lot, but thank you. Loki means the world to me and if anything had happened to him I…I don’t know how…” She gave a little sob and Steve placed a comforting hand on hers. Steve understood. He’d felt that fear when he got the call about Bucky. He felt it every day when he thought about his own mother’s passing. He was glad Loki was alive, not just for Loki’s sake, but for the spared grief of his family.

They walked in comfortable silence and when they rounded a corner, Steve knew they were close because there was Judge Odin Borson. Bucky had found some photos of him online, and had showed them to Steve over breakfast, but the photos had not shown just how big Odin was. And Steve wasn’t a small guy himself. It was almost like there was an aura around Odin that made him seem taller and wider, like he filled the entire corridor. People passing him avoided eye contact and seemed to press themselves against the walls.

Odin spotted Frigga walking towards him and smiled, and then saw Steve and frowned. Steve’s heart was pounding; but he felt Frigga squeezed his arm and was instantly comforted. As much as he’d pushed away Bucky and Nat’s offers of moral support, now that he was facing Judge Borson he was glad to have someone like Frigga here to stop his disintegrating under that one-eyed death glare.

“Frigga…” Odin said, his voice a deep rumble, like an approaching storm.

“Dearest, this is Steve,” Frigga said, putting a strong emphasis on his name.

That made Odin pause and he stared at Steve for a long moment. Hastily, Steve pulled his arm free from Frigga and held out his hand, resisting the urge to wipe his hand on his trousers.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Steve said, praying his palm wasn’t too sweaty.

Odin slowly reached out and shook Steve’s hand. “I should be the one saying that,” Odin said. “After what you did for my son.”

“I didn’t do much really. I’m glad I was there though.”

“We are too,” Odin said. “And I’ve got my best lawyers ready to prosecute that drunk lunatic. I’m sure you’ll be available if we need to tighten up any details in your statement?”

Before Steve could answer, Frigga sighed. “Do you really have to do this now? Steve came to see that Loki was alright.”

Odin shook his head. “Of course, not. But I wanted Steve to be prepared that we might need his help again.”

“I’ll be happy to clarify anything, sir,” Steve said.

“Good,” Odin nodded, clapping Steve on the back. “Head on in, Steve. Thor is keeping Loki entertained right now.”

Odin stepped back, giving Steve access to the door, but Steve found his limbs frozen in uncertainty, like he wasn’t really meant to be here, even though his brain told him repeatedly that he had been invited. What if Loki remembered their conversations, how Steve had flirted with him while he was injured and now didn’t want to see him because really, what kind of creep flirts in that situation? What if this was crossing a boundary?

It was fortunate that Frigga must have sensed his apprehension as she opened the door for him and walked into the room, declaring, “Loki, you have a visitor.”

Heart racing, Steve followed her into the room.

There were a few large ‘Get Well’ balloons and fruit baskets lining the far wall, a news channel playing in the background and a large blonde man sitting in the large blue chair beside the bed, and behind him, propped up by several pillows was Loki.

Loki, whose pale face lit up at upon seeing Steve.

“Steve…” he breathed. “I…”

“This is the infamous Steve?” the blonde man said, jumping up and blocking Steve and Loki’s view of each other. “The hero this family has been waiting to meet!” He stepped forward and threw his arms around Steve, patting his back several times and knocking the wind out of Steve.

“Thor, let him go,” Frigga chuckled. “He’s not here to see you.”

The blonde, who Steve worked out must be the brother Steve had spoken to on the phone, released Steve and stepped back, laughing.

“I’m glad you are here,” Thor said. “He’s been complaining that you hadn’t come to visit him yet.” Jabbing a thumb over his shoulder in Loki’s direction.

“Thor!” Loki protested, but that just made Thor laugh harder.

Steve chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I wanted to come earlier, but work kept me pretty busy.”

“Well, you’re here now,” Thor said. “And…”

“Thor, darling, shall we go and get some coffee and leave these two to chat?” Frigga suggested gently. “I doubt they want an audience.”

Steve felt his cheeks burn at the implication, and he watched as Thor looked from Steve to Loki to Odin, who was lurking in the doorway. For a moment, it looked like Thor might refuse to leave, but before he could verbally object, Frigga had looped her arm through his and was dragging him out the door, closing it behind them before Odin could say anything either.

Now they were alone and there were no distractions, Steve turned to look at Loki. Covered as he was in blankets there was no way to tell how badly injured Loki was, though from the bruising on his face, he’d definitely broken his nose. The rest of his skin seemed pale and he looked tired. Steve would try not to take up too much of his time.

“I’m sorry about…all that,” Loki said, waving a hand in the direction of the door.

Steve shook his head, realising he had been staring. “Families, right?”

Loki gave a weak chuckle and nodded his head once. “Mine are particularly strange, I’m sure you’ll agree.”

“They seem nice,” Steve said. “Your mom is lovely. And your brother is…lively.”

“Thor is…well, yes lively would be the perfect word actually. My grandmother once called him boisterous, and I think she was being polite.”

Steve laughed and he saw Loki smile briefly. He stepped closer to the bed.

“I…I’m glad you’re okay,” Steve said. “I really am sorry I couldn’t come sooner.”

“Don’t listen to what Thor says,” Loki said, his cheeks flushing pink as he glanced down at the bed.

“But I did want to see you,” Steve said, quickly. “I wanted to see you were okay…You are okay, aren’t you?”

“I’m fine,” Loki sighed. “I had a mild concussion, which they are monitoring, a couple of broken ribs, and a lot of bruising. Oh and this,” he gestured at his nose. “Nothing too serious.”

Steve relaxed a little at hearing that. “That’s a relief. I was really worried.”

“You were?” If it were possible, it looked like Loki was blushing even more.

Steve nodded. “You seemed really bad. When you told me you couldn’t move your arms or legs…I didn’t know what to do.”

“The doctors said that was minor nerve damage. I can move now, as you can see,” Loki said, lifting both his arms, though Steve saw the strain even that caused Loki. “They said the fact that kept me talking for so long definitely helped,” Loki added, dropping his arms back into his lap.

“I’m glad I did something right,” Steve said.

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment and then both laughed.

“Shall we just cut to the chase, before my family return?” Loki asked.

“You always this forward?” Steve chuckled.

Loki ducked his head, a small grin on his face. “No, but the accident put a few things into perspective. And besides, you started it.”

Steve had to concede that point. “Yeah, I suppose I did. You still don’t think it’s weird?”

“A little,” Loki said, with a shrug. “But no weirder than being okay with it. Just think. it’ll be a great ‘how we met’ story.”

Steve laughed.

“Plus, you’ve already impressed my family, so that’s one relationship hurdle dealt with…”

Steve laughed even harder at that.

Loki grinned and shifted in the bed a little. Steve hurried over to help him, holding onto his hand and back, watching as Loki winced and then relaxed into the pillows again. Steve kept a hold of Loki’s hand as Loki look up at him.

“Once they release me, I’d like to go on that art gallery date you promised me,” Loki said.

Steve smiled and raised Loki’s hand to his lips, gently kissing the knuckles. “I’d like that too,” Steve said.

Loki’s eyes sparkled and he blushed again as his lips parted ever so slightly, and Steve knew he wanted to see that look again and again. Bucky had often teased Steve for being a hopeless romantic, but moments like this just proved that Steve was right. And if this was how Loki looked from a little kiss on the hand, Steve couldn’t wait to see how he looked after a real kiss, or…

Loki cleared his throat and pulled his hand free, leaning to the side for a moment, and grunting as he did, to collect his mobile phone from the beside table. He swiped the screen and handed Steve the phone.

“Keep me company when visiting hours are over?” Loki asked, hopefully. “Save me from the three channels that TV has and Thor’s inane SnapChats?”

Steve typed in his number, and then sent a text to his phone from Loki’s.

“Maybe I’ll start teaching you the rules of baseball so you’re prepared for the game I’ll take you to,” Steve teased.

“I’d forgotten about that,” Loki sighed, though he smiled a little too. “Just intersperse it with funny pictures of cute animals and I might survive.”

Steve smiled, pleased that despite everything and Loki’s concussion, he’d remembered the things that Steve had said he had done in past relationships.

“It’s a deal,” he said.

Just as he was handing the phone back, the door opened and Thor hurried in.

“Father wanted me to check on you,” Thos said to Loki, glancing at Steve.

Loki sighed. “I’m fine, Thor. Stop your fussing. I get enough from mother.” Loki shifted again and Steve could see just how tired Loki was.

“I need to get going, anyway,” Steve said. “But I’ll see you around?”

“Absolutely,” Loki said. “Thor? Can you make sure Steve is put on the visitor list?”

Thor looked at Loki and Steve thought he might argue, but he nodded once and then turned. “Sure. I’ll walk you out,” he said to Steve.

Steve waved goodbye to Loki, a little disappointed they weren’t able to have a more intimate goodbye, but knowing that it was probably not a good idea while Thor was watching. As he walked down the corridor with Thor, he tried to act calm and natural, but Steve couldn’t help the smile on his face growing. For the first time since Peggy, he felt truly happy. He knew Bucky was going to tease him to Hell and back for this, but he found he didn’t care.

“Steve?” Thor said, making Steve stop and look.

Thor was looking back down the corridor, as if he could see Loki from where they were standing. “Loki is my little brother and I…”

Steve held up a hand. “I understand. You’re protective of him, and if I hurt him, you’ll hurt me?”

Thos stared for a moment and then laughed. “Well, yes, but also…” He sighed and scratched his beard. “Loki works very hard, too hard, and for that he sacrifices his happiness. It’s a shame it takes an accident like this to show him, but…if you can make him happy, then you’ll have no trouble from me.” He patted Steve on the back twice.

“I’ll do my best,” Steve said, following Thor back to the reception area.

“I’m sure you will,” Thor said. “You seem like a good man.”

Steve smiled at that.

“It may take a little more to convince my father,” Thor added.

Steve’s little bubble burst. More than helping his son survive a car crash to impress Odin? No wonder he was a tough judge!

Thor had the receptionist add Steve to the list of Loki’s visitors and there they said goodbye.

“Oh, and tell your mom goodbye as well,” Steve added.

“You’d better come back,” Thor said. “She loves you already.”

Steve chuckled and waved as he walked out of the hospital and to where Nat’s car was still waiting. He climbed into the back, bracing himself for the onslaught of questions as his two friends turned around.

“Damn Steve, we were starting to get worried,” Bucky said.

“Bucky was worried,” Natasha clarified. “I was sure everything was going fine.”

“You saw those images of Judge Borson, I was right to be worried about our boy,” Bucky said.

Natasha covered Bucky’s mouth with her hand. “That’s enough from you. Too much caffeine. So, how did it go?” she asked.

Steve was about to answer when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and read the message on the screen, a grin on his face.

_Thank you for coming to see me today. But next time, I won’t be satisfied with a kiss to the hand!_

He looked up to see both Bucky and Nat smirking at him.

“It went really well,” Steve replied, sitting back in his seat.

Bucky whooped, Natasha just smiled, and they said nothing more, but let Steve bask in the moment as they drove back to their apartment. All the while, Steve sat and stared at the message in his hand, grinning like a loon and already planning his next visit.


End file.
